


Bad Deeds with Good Intentions

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't like the larger man he was dangerous and he was going to hurt the smaller one. The mist wouldn't let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Deeds with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So after it was found out that Lewis was adopted there have been many headcanons that he might have had powers before he was a ghost. What if the reason the mist in the cave killed him was because it could sense Lewis' powers and thought he was dangerous?

How long had it been now? Years? Centuries? Millennia? The mist didn’t know. It was impossible to tell how long it had been trapped in here when there was no way to tell time in the cave. It was so lonely down here; the mist would do anything for a companion. Humans rarely visited and those did who come would either ignore the mist and leave or worse would become frightened and run. Neither of these ever made the mist feel any better.  
The mist was beginning to believe that it might be doomed to exist forever alone when an orange van parked outside the cave entrance. It waited wondering if the occupants would come into the cave, to its delight they did. The mist was excited; maybe this time it would finally find someone to be its friend.  
Slowly it crept up to the entrance and looked at the three young humans and dog. It ignored the woman and dog, suddenly drawn to the two males of the group. The larger one had an odd power to him. It was strong and wild and made the mist curl away in fear. It did not like this human, he was dangerous.  
However, the smaller man behind him caught the mist’s attention. He clung to the larger man but he looked terrified as he did so. Was this man as scared of the other as the mist was? Did he know how dangerous he was too? He appeared to want to leave but was unable to. What was going on?  
The mist watched in curiosity as the group came to the fork in the cave’s path. It held back wondering what the group would do.  
“Mystery and I will take the left path,” the woman said.  
“Sure thing Vivi,” the larger man nodded and smiled before turning to the smaller one. “Come on Arthur, let’s go,” he ordered.  
Arthur looked back to the cave entrance before timidly following the other man. The mist became worried for the smaller man, was the larger one forcing him to stay somehow? Was it his powers?  
The mist followed the two men now wanting to find a way to help the smaller one. It followed them to the ledge that stuck out over the large pit of spikes the mist normally resided in. The larger man went closer to the edge as Arthur held back.  
“Lewis, I really don’t think it’s a good idea to stay here,” Arthur voiced nervously.  
Lewis seemed to have not have heard or was probably just ignoring the other man’s pleas. Instead he passed his torch over the pit of spikes.  
“That’s a long way down,” Lewis commented, “Hey Arthur come over here.”  
At hearing that the mist panicked. No it knew what Lewis wanted now, he wanted to push Arthur off the cliff. It couldn’t let that happen, but what could it do? It was just a green cloud it couldn’t do anything.  
Arthur looked unsure at Lewis before taking a step closer. No no no. The mist had to do something now. In desperation the mist reached out trying to grab ahold of Arthur’s hand but it just went through. However, something else happened and the mist felt itself enter into the hand. What was going on? The mist didn’t know and didn’t really care; now seeing that there was a way to stop Arthur from falling into Lewis’ trap. Quickly it started to travel through the hand and up his arm. If it took control of Arthur’s body then maybe it could stop whatever hold Lewis had over him.  
It had just reached one side of his face when Lewis turned to look back at Arthur. No! The mist couldn’t let Lewis see what it was doing. Without really thinking the mist thrust the arm it had control of forward and slammed the larger man back.  
Lewis stumbled before losing his footing and falling over the edge of the cliff. The mist paused trying to process what it had just done, but finally realized that it was a good thing. Lewis would no longer be able to control Arthur against his will.  
Just then the mist felt a powerful tug and was suddenly ripped out of Arthur’s body. After regaining its bearings the mist looked around to see that it was now in the spike pit. Looking around it spotted Lewis’ body impaled on one of the large spikes, lifeless. On the floor next to it was another figure though this one was still alive. It was the woman that had taken the other path and magenta sparks were flying around her eyes.  
The mist’s anger rose, even with his dying act he’d used his powers to harm another. That just made the mist more confident in the fact it had done the right thing. Lewis wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.  
Just then the mist remembered Arthur and quickly went up to go check on him. What it saw was horrible. Arthur was lying in a pool of blood and his left arm was missing. The mist quickly went to see if he was ok only for something hot and burning to strike it down. Looking around it saw a massive beast above it, fire crackling from its mouth and six tails.  
“You will come no closer!” it roared.  
Terrified the mist flew back and was only able to watch as the beast picked up Arthur then ran down to collect Vivi. It then carried the both of them out of the cave. The mist wasn’t sure what to make of it but it hoped that it meant Arthur was safe. The beast looked like it at least cared for the man.  
Finding there was nothing more it could do the mist floated back down the pit and over to Lewis’ body. It stayed like that for a long time not sure what to do with it. Suddenly the body glowed with magenta light and the mist recoiled.  
It then watched as a glowing figure seemed to come out of the body. Lewis’ soul, but why hadn’t it crossed over yet? The mist didn’t think it was going to like the answer.  
Once the soul was completely out of the body it began to take shape. At first it looked like Lewis as he had in life before warping and changing into something else. Floating over his old body Lewis was now a well-dressed skeleton, with no lower jaw or neck and a colorless hart shaped locket on his chest.  
The ghost looked around at where he was before looking down at his body and floating back in fright. However, as if remembering what happened his eye sockets narrowed and he let out a deafening roar.  
“ARTHUR!” it yelled as the locket glowed to life with a strong yellow.  
The ghost then turned to the entrance and started to fly towards it. Realizing what was going on the mist quickly acted. Now that Lewis was a ghost it was able to physically touch him and prevent him from escaping.  
It swirled around him and held him back trying to drag him deeper into the caves tunnels, but this ghost was strong and wasn’t going down easily. He fought back ferociously, making it impossible for the mist to pull him more than a few inches at a time. Just then bright pink flames erupted from Lewis’ hands burning the mist.  
Startled and in pain the mist let go and Lewis flew out of the cave. The mist was unable to do anything but watch. It had failed. Arthur would now be in more danger than ever and it could do nothing to help.  
It was then its gaze landed on something far off in the pit. The mist went over to it and found that it was an arm. Not just any arm, it was the one Arthur had been missing. Tentatively the mist reached out for it and the arm reacted.  
Taking a chance the mist poured into the arm turning it green like it had before. The remaining part of the mist seemed to solidify into a vaguely humanoid shape. After that was done the mist looked down at its new form a bit surprised but remembering what it was trying to do it went over to the path leading back up to the entrance and climbed up it.  
Once it was at the entrance the mist paused before taking the first step and exiting the cave for the first time it could ever remember. It was free. Still it couldn’t stop to celebrate; it had to find that ghost before it found Arthur.  
Not knowing where the ghost had gone, it took off in a random direction. It didn’t care how long it took it would find Lewis and stop him.


End file.
